


New Journey

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Some relationships are happy, some are painful, and some are filled with sadness.





	New Journey

The treacherous waters proved to be too much to handle. The ship lurched and rocked violently.

Tama stood by the railing. Then, before she could realize her mistake, a particularly nasty wave knocked her off the ship.

Once she fell into the ocean - the enemy of the people like her - her body became heavy, and she started sinking rapidly.

Images appeared before her. Of her parents, smiling at her. Of brother Ace, who was ruffling her hair. 

Those images came with heart-breaking realization that she would never see any of them again.

Unless she embraced the ocean.

A hand grabbed her and soon she was back on the ship. A towel was draped over her hair, and she felt a pair of hands drying her hair up.

She shoved the towel away and retreated into her cabin.

This was too much. Too much. Why didn't they just let her die? In six short years, she lost three people who meant the world to her. Why couldn't they understand her pain?

As she was contemplating this, she felt another presence sit down beside her.

"It will go away in time. The pain will." Luffy assured her "As long as our loved ones are in our heart, they would never die."

"He made a promise. A promise to me." Tama threw out "He promised to come back and liberate our country. And he broke it."

"He promised me he would never die, and he broke his promise to me as well." Luffy said "But it's just one of those things that fate throws at us to test our resolve to succeed. As long as there is a will, there is a way. When we find the One Piece, new possibilities will be open to us, including the chance to have him back."


End file.
